


the crash

by pinkcupcakegirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakegirl/pseuds/pinkcupcakegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all went too fast. </p>
<p>First it seemed as if the whole world was tumbling around.</p>
<p>Then the screams. </p>
<p>Then, the pain. Oh God, the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry,I know it is REALLY short but, I'm writing it on a Kindle. Soooooo ......... Enjoy!

It all went so fast.

First it seemed as if the whole world was tumbling around.

Then the screams.

Then, the pain. Oh God, the pain. 

 

Bright lights. She was in a hospital. Why? "Nice, you are awake." She heard from the other side of the room. Who was there? "W-wait. Wh-who are you?" Lexi asked. "Im Nurse Adams. Nice to meet you. Do you remember anything?" "Remember? N-no. Not really." Lexi awsered. "Not even your name?" Nurse Adams asked calmly. "No, not mine I think" "Anyone elses?" "Well, N-no. Wait. Maybe... Mark!" Lexi tried to sit up bit immediatly regretted it. A wave of pain went through heer leg. "Mark who?" the nurse continued. "I-I dont know." Lexi felt really tired. "Hey sweetheart, you look really tired. How about some rest. Hm?" "Yeah..." Lexi already dozed off.

*The next morning* 

Lexi shot up "I remember! Mark Fishbach!" "Great! you remember! Now do you remember your own name?" Lexi was a bit dartled by the question "Y-yeah. Its L-l-lexi." "Great, Lexi."  
Nurse Adams responded. Now do you remember your parent's na-" Nurse Adams took every one of her words back. That was certainly not handy of her to say. "Whats wrong, Nurse? Wait, my parents! My brother! where are they?!" Lexi practically screamed. "They arent, are they?" Nurse Adams just looked at the ground. Then Lexi started to cry in heavy sobs. Nurse Adams took Lexi in her arms. They sat like that for hour and hours every day.

*A week after* 

Nurse Adams was doing something on heer phone. Lexi was curious. "What 're ya doing there, Nurse?" "Hm, Nothing" was the awnser. Two minutes later Nurse Adams showed Lexi a picture of a man with a warfstache on his face and raven-coloured hair. "Does this man look familiar to you, Lexi?" "Yeah, actually, thats him! Thats Mark!" "Awesome, so thats him. But why exactly did you remember Mark out of all people?" "I-I rember something... He made videos! We came here, to PAX Prime, to meet him. He is a really big Internet personality. Oh boy, do I wish that I could meet that man someday." Lexi sighed. " Well, Im tired. See ya, Nurse." Then Lexi doxed off. 

Nurse Adams just sat there. She had not seen Lexi happy the entire time she was in hostpital. Nobody ever came to visit Lexi. No one. Never. But the look on Lexi her face when she saw that picture of Mark brought her to an idea. Nurse Adams googled Mark's email adress and sent him a mail in wich she asked if maybe he wanted to come over to the hospital sometime. The hospital was in LA so that was pretty convenient.

When she woke up, Leaxis view got blocked by some mans face. Wait was that? No, it couldnt be... "M-mark?"


	2. a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-Mark?"

"M-mark?" Lexi looked at the man's familiar face. Could it really be him? Mark? "Hey" said the man. "Wh-who are you? A-are you Mark? O-or not?" "Yes, I am Mark. Do you remember nyone else?" "No, no, not really. I just remember you. And i dont even know from what. It is really srange for me. To remember a stranger." " I get it. it is weird. I know. But, let not make it anymore weird than that it is, kay? let's get to know each other better. I am Mark. Mark Fishbach. But, you probably knew thatalready. I play lot of videogames. In fact, I kind play them for a living. I record ho I commentate over games that I play and them upload them to YouTube. Sometimes I do charity livestreams. On my own, or with friends. I play a videogame, and people at home can watch it live on Twitch or YouTube. When people want, they can donate on another site to the charity that I have chosen. That way we raise money for charity. Now, do you remember anything you can tell about yourself?" "W-well, my name is Lexi. I dont remember my parents, family and/or my friends. The lst thing I did her about my family," Lexi stopped for moment. she sniffed, and already fell a tear roll over her cheek."is that they apperently passed away." after tht, Lexi broke into heavy sobs. "I-I lost everything. Like, wh-what do I do when I am dismissed? I dont have any place to stay. Everything is taken away from me. My family. Even my memories! What now? What now, what now Mark?" "Girl, I dont know what to say. Just, I will be here every step you need to take. Ixwill be there for you. When you will be dismissed, I may even take the duty of letting you stay at my place. I will b there. I swear." At that point, the nurse came in. " Good news, Lexi. You will be dismissed in about five days. Mr. Fishbach? The visitor hour is over. I am sorry." "Wait, can I stay here? In the hospital?" "Of course you can, Mr. Fisbach. Follow me." "See you tomorrow, I guess, mark." " See you tomorrow, Lexi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I have a new kindl now, one with touch screen, so itt'l be easier to write. that way I will probably post more! Oh yeh, if this is relly bad, Its fine. This is my first fic. So dont rage txme too much, kay? ;-) 
> 
> love you guys! stay awesome!


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesnt know how to feel bout Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is TOTALLY different thn the earlier chapters. Im doing Jacks POV for this chapter. hope you enjoy! Stay awesome! xx

He was just scrolling through twitter when he saw the tweet. "I wont be making videos for a while. Dont worry, nothing serious happened. I swear." What could have hppened to Mark? 

"I hope hell be alright…" 

Jack stood up from his computer and went downstairs. He grbbed his adventure time cup and made himself some tea. While the tea was on, he whatsapped Mark.

"Hey dude, what happened? If y dont wanna talk it's fine."

No reply. Jack went back upstairs again and sat down t his computer. He checkdd if his hair was alright and clicked on the camera.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, laddies! My name, Is JackSepticEye, and Ill be plying this new game that a lot of you suggested!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark pov

His phone buzzed. Wh could it be? It was Jack. He didnt feel like replying. That was, until he got another text from Jack

"Seriously, Mark tell me. Please? You know Im concerned about you. I would hate if something happened to you." 

Wit, Jack actuall cared that much? He got tht strabge feeking in his belly when he thought about Jack caring about him. He didnt know what it was. 

"Hey."

Mark heard a girls voice fro across the room. Lexi had woken up.

"Hey there. How are ya fellin Lexi?"

" I dont know. Where do I go when Im dismissed? Itll be In a few days."

Should he tell her? Yeah, Mark thought, I should.

"Well, I thought, Maybe you could stay with me for a while?" 

"Yes! Yes!" 

Surprisingly, that while was a little longer as they expacted.


	4. Skype call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack groned as he woke up to his skype ringtone. Who on earth would call him at this hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty fucking weird chapter. I was bored so I wrote it Its really bad but who cares. Haha this fic as all of the typos

Jack pov

Jack groaned loudly as he woke up to the skype ringtone. He turned around to grab his phone and check the time. 1:00 AM, it read. As he stood up, he strechted his arm above his head to align his spine properly again. He walked groggilly t his computer and was surprisdd to see Mark's face on there. What on earth was he doing calling him at this time? Mark obviously knew about the time differences. He was pulled bac to reality again by the ringtone. Jack quickly grabbed his mouse and clicked the green accept button.

"Hey dude!" Mark called.

Jack just groaned loudly in response.

"Oh god, I totally forgot the time differences! Well, you're awake now, so what's the point of hanging up?"

"Why are you even calling me the first place?" Jack asked Mark.

"Well, I just wanted t-to talk to you again" there was no denying that Mark was blushing now. He quickly turned his head away as Jack just quietly chuckled at it.

That's when Jack noticed Mark was is a hospital.

"Mark, why the fuck are you in a hospital?" Jack asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about now. Just, things. I'll say later."

"You know you can say anything to me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You look tired. Get some fucking sleep. Itll do ya good."

"Ok. See you later! And remember: You can always call me if you need me. Kay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Ok. Bye!" Mark awnsered.

"Bye" Jack clicked away. "I love you" He thought.

 

 

l


End file.
